As is well known and understood, window treatment stylings and installations are typically handled by a professional designer. The styling and installation required to create a custom valance or cornice is a relatively complex matter, and requires years of experience in order for the treatment to present the look desired. Regardless of the type of design intended, a craftsman having years of experience is usually employed to carry out the decoration or covering desired, and at the high fees and charges which they can typically demand. It would obviously be advantageous, therefore, if a new and unique manufacture were available to make these installations more cost effective, and to provide a "custom look" easily and inexpensively.